Soulless Beauty
by azure-chan
Summary: The title says 'Soulless Beauty.' The question is: why?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, minna! How are you guys? Well, this one's gonna be pretty dark. LOTS of lemon---that will come later, though. Have fun reading!  
Soulless Beauty  
  
CHAPTER 1: Kidnapped  
  
Hotaru's POV:  
  
I suppose every child must grow up one day---little boys turn into 'handsome young men,' and little girls turn into 'young ladies.' My case, however, was not the same. I went from a little girl to a full-grown woman much too soon, and my maturity outweighed those of most adult women. But I was not always this---grown.  
  
Regular POV: Three years before:  
  
She sighed as the wind gently grazed her face, sweeping up the last dead leaves of a dying winter into masses of swirls and cascading them around the yard. A faint waft of steamy apple and cinnamon could be smelt, and distant humming was heard. A smile crawled to her lips as she realized Michiru-mama was making a pie.  
  
Taking the blood red rose she had picked for Haruka-papa---'he' had been sick for the past week---in one hand and her book of vivid pressed flowers in the other, Hotaru climbed down from her roof and proceeded to go inside, where she would set her things down, kiss Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, and call Rini on the telephone to share a friendly, long, fun-filled chat. Life as a normal girl was good.  
  
It had been two years since the last fight with Galaxia---she, Hotaru, had been a bit tall for her age of nine---and she stood, a proud eleven-year- old, without having to worry one bit about destroying youma to save an Earth that didn't accept her at first.  
  
Hotaru walked inside her home, smiling at the picture of her and the other scouts---starlights and their princess included, along with Luna, Artemis and Diana standing proud in their human forms---that adorned the wall behind the couch.  
  
Since then, Usagi and Mamoru had drifted a bit further apart in his first weeks of college, but soon enough Usagi had managed to give herself a very busy schedule, making time for everything and everyone. Her and Mamoru were still together, especially since Rini had come to visit, but had decided against spending every winking moment together. The decision had been a good one.  
  
The other scouts---inners and outers---had gone about their lives, living normally for a change. Ami was pursuing a strong career as a doctor; Mina began modeling for a small modeling agency in Otakiho, no where near her home; Lita had started her own cooking show---it wasn't very big, but the ratings were pretty good for a beginner; Rei was a full-time priestess, and she had been upgraded to a full-blown samurai---she even held summer-time classes for martial arts students. Needless to say, ever since Chad had come back, the two spent ~plenty~ of time in the temple ~and~ with one another. Basically, everyone was doing what they'd always wanted, and they were ~happy~.  
  
Oh, and Usagi---the Usagi without Mamoru---? She hadn't changed much. She was much more responsible, on-time for girlish get-togethers, and keeping up pretty well in school. Alas, even these upgrades did nothing for her clumsiness. That was all right, though, because her heart had grown even larger, and her ditz attacks went unnoticed by many.  
  
Michiru and Haruka had settled down with her, Hotaru, in some apartments close enough to their princess, yet far enough to give the royal young lady room to grow. Everything was perfect.  
  
'And that's how it'll always be,' Hotaru thought, chattering away with her papa and mama while stuffing her face full of delicious pie.  
  
How wrong the little girl was.  
  
On an Indian Summer day, Hotaru skipped merrily down the street to the Smart Mart [market] to pick up some milk for her mama. As she was passing an alleyway, her shoe became untied and she tripped, falling flat on her face. The impact had split her lip and the child stifled painful tears while tying her shoe and wiping her lip, which was already healing itself.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
The voice had been no more than a slurred murmur, but Hotaru knew something was wrong as soon as the word had been uttered. She had stood to make a quick exit, but again someone spoke:  
  
"Come here, child. Come here, my beautiful angel. Come."  
  
The voice had gone softer and she had relented, following the honeyed voice deeper into the alleyway---and away from civilization. Again, her senses told her to run home and tell her papa right away, but she ignored them. 'There are no more youma in the world. I have nothing to fear. Besides, I am the Senshi of Death---nothing can hurt me.'  
  
Her confidence melted away as soon as she saw a face accompany the voice. The eyes of that face were something she never forgot---kept seeing, even in her dreams. Lustful. That's what they were. Eyes of a man who lusted after any young girl who strayed from the protection of civilization. They were coated with a hazy glare, and sparkled, seemingly, with such proud hope and---lust.  
  
"I love you," He said, softly, "you are beautiful. May I kiss your hand, angel? Princess?"  
  
She didn't like the names. She didn't like him saying he loved her. She didn't like kisses---at least not from strange old men. "No." She shook her head, turned to run. Then, fear settled deep in her being.  
  
The man grabbed her wrist roughly, cackling. "No? No, what? No, I may not kiss your hand? No, you are not beautiful? Oh, but you are. And I want you."  
  
She didn't want ~him~. "No!" She screamed, loud and fearfully. His grip on her wrist tightened, and she howled in pain as a dull snap could be heard. Tears formed in her eyes and the sharp, hot pain in her wrist, and his grip tightened even still. It hurt; it hurt so much.  
  
"I ~will~ have you, child. You have so much potential. You will do wonderfully in battle."  
  
Battle? But she didn't ~want~ to battle! She just wanted to be a little girl. She just wanted to be little Hotaru. To go home to mama and papa! "Help! He-"  
  
CRACK!  
  
He covered her mouth with his callused free hand as the tiny girl let out a shrill, pain-filled scream.  
  
All she could hear was pain. All she could see was pain. And as for feeling? Pain, pain, pain. He hadn't just shattered her wrist bone, he hand broken it, sending the dismembered structure through her skin. She continued to scream and cry and wrestle, only causing herself more searing pain and discomfort. After what seemed like hours, her voice retreating and giving her a scratchy tone, she sunk to the ground in low moaning and whimpering---her tears dried up.  
  
"Shh, angel. I will show you how to love others, and me. Cry no more." He stroked her blue-black hair with affection, lifting his hand from her mouth and taking and wet napkin from his pocket. He clamped the napkin over his little angel's mouth.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened as new tears emerged at the intoxicating fumes. Air escaped her, choking her insides with newfound tightness and hurt, while she opened her mouth to suck in air, only succeeding in sucking up the fumes. Her useless struggling subsided until she only twitched now and then, and finally lay still, eyes blank.  
  
He smiled and wiped her bloodied wrist with the poison napkin, placing it back into his pocket and picking up the unconscious child.  
  
A car stopped in front of the alleyway, waiting. As an old man carrying a child walked toward it, the driver of the car helped set the child in the back. With the old man and driver in the car, it sped off, leaving no trace of anything having ever happened.  
  
Setsuna let her tears fall freely as she took in her last breaths. The Time Gates had been attacked viscously by unknown, unpredicted, unseen forces just moments ago, breaking the barriers of the different universes. "I am sorry, Firefly." She whispered, blood trailing down the sides of her mouth. "I am sorry everyone." Her chest heaved in one final, painful breath, and she closed her eyes and lay still.  
  
The mists of the Time Gates swarmed the immobile body, and in mere seconds, it vanished.  
  
Hotaru's POV: A week ago:  
  
The remaining senshi may have searched for me for days, weeks, and months--- maybe even years. I'll never know, because I never saw them again.  
  
I was taken to a lab and had my wrist fixed and set, and that man proceeded to take blood samplings from my body, not finding out about my complicated, mystical blood. He used me---his women doctors helped me become a curvaceous girl at the age of thirteen, and made me grow my hair to my waist and trim it every now and then. They introduced me to scanty clothes; skimpy dresses, hooker boots, mini skirts, tube tops; and kept me inside at all times so I would become paler than I was. When this happened, deep red lipstick would be applied to my much-touched lips.  
  
Finally, after much talk around the lab, I was introduced to the opposite sex. My virginity was taken by a boy three years older than I---seventeen--- and I often thought we loved each other. The 'relationship' carried on until my kidnapper decided I was ready for my first 'job'. At that time, my partner wished me luck, told me he loved me, and sent me off with a quickie.  
  
As soon as I returned from my 'job,' dirty, bruised and hurt, my partner was the first to regard me critically, laugh in my face about my mistakes, and send me to my room with an arrogant slap to the face. After crying myself into deep depression, my kidnapper visited me and, after thoroughly going over my mistakes, explained I was to be sent to an even better 'job.'  
  
As soon as that 'job' was completed successfully, I was promoted. My kidnapper, who now found me worthy to know his name, Dr. P, told me I would be sent to one last place, and would never be returning to him again, but that he would always love me---in what way I never figured out---and that I was welcome to visit him anytime. My old partner only smiled sadly and kissed my cheek, whispering he still loved me.  
  
I hated him.  
  
My bags were packed, my clothes carefully picked out, and my location set. I was to be sent to work as a secretary to the one and only Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft, recently known as Relena Darlian. Once my secretary services began, Dr. P would give me instructions through something called e-mail as to who in the office I would have secret relations with, for gaining trust, he said, and how often I would hack into Ms. Relena's private accounts for information on people called 'Gundam Pilots.' You see, Dr. P works with OZ.  
  
I was to wait in the airport terminal section D, in the fifth blue chair, for her to come find me.  
  
This is where my story begins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
::blushes:: I can ~not~ believe what kind of story I'm about to start. And to poor Hotaru, too! Hehe, I'm so bad, starting ~another~ story without finishing any of them yet. Well, what can I say? The words come, and I type! Anywho-ha, review!! G-Boys will possibly come in the next chapter or so. REVIEW!!! Please!!!  
  
~azure_chan~ ^^ 


	2. Arrival

Hello again! Thank you all for the reviews! They make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write! Again, thank you for the reviews! Especially since I just started this fic. Oh, and to those who still want me to continue My Way, don't worry. The chapter I'm working on is EXTREMELY long, so that's why it's taking so long.  
  
Ja!  
  
Soulless Beauty  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival  
'Late. She. Is. Late. Damn. I knew, I just ~knew~ Dr. P shouldn't have trusted the Alliance Princess to come pick me up. Especially since one day or another I'm probably going to end up killing her.' She sighed. 'OZ is so stupid sometimes. But, we'd do anything for Treize. Scratch that, I ~did~ anything for Treize.'  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Treize's eyes were lowered in heavy lust. He reached out his hand, pulling on the small arm. At the slight hesitation, his hand connected with the cheek fiercely.  
  
"But-"  
  
SMACK.  
  
The whimpers continued, but quietly, hurtfully. He didn't penetrate, no; he wouldn't waste his time on such things. He only raked his hands across the soft, silky, warm skin.  
  
"Please-"  
  
Hot, searing pain filled the small child instantly, and she screamed, her tone reaching higher with every throb of the cut. The knife had been sharpened this time, and it sliced through her skin easily. Only a small cut---a warning cut. But a cut nevertheless.  
  
"Now go. You will endure much worse if you speak out the next time."  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
She shuddered. Treize had only touched her all the times she was sent to his room. He never penetrated, claiming that true men never had intercourse with a minor.  
  
Bah. Lies. All of them.  
  
She was late.  
  
Hotaru crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, crossed them again and finally rested them on the table in front of her. Not a very decent position, especially when wearing a skirt. She scowled.  
  
The skirt was gray, long---it rode up only to her knees when she sat---and pleated. A white long-sleeved button-up, silk blouse decorated her top half- --it concealed her breasts with too much modesty---and over the blouse an itchy gray business-suit type jacket---the color matched the skirt, which was a plus---was what she wore. Black Mary-Jane flats adorned her feet, but the worst part---and the outfit made her look like a very young fifty-year- old---were the stockings.  
  
She bent over to scratch her legs. 'Ugh. If there's anything I hate, it's stockings.' Dr. P had told her that Relena Peacecraft dressed overly modestly, and to be her secretary, she would have to, too. 'Damn. This is taking it too far.' Her suitcase was full of 'grandmother' outfits and 'old- timer' shoes. And those damned stockings! Black, white, navy blue---burn them all to hell! Yet, there they were, in her suitcase.  
  
She smiled and patted her small duffel bag on her right side. Yes, the bag full of her most seductive clothes. Tight, extremely short shorts, long black boots, leather mini skirts---the works. As long as she had her other clothes, she was fine.  
  
Checking her watch again, she stood. "If she doesn't show up in five minutes, I'm going to-"  
  
"Ms. Tomoe!"  
  
Hotaru whirled around at the sound of her voice. She could tell it was Relena by the modest lavender skirt and the white long-sleeved blouse. 'Well FINALLY! Thought I'd have to call the damned government capital to see if she was kidnapped or something.' Instead of voicing her thoughts, she merely smiled. "Ms. Peacecraft," she said politely, bowing a bit. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet ~you~! I've heard so much about you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "You have? Pray tell, from whom?" Who had been talking about her?  
  
Relena laughed a bit. "No need to worry, Ms. Tomoe. I received information on you from trustworthy resources." She motioned the girl to come closer.  
  
Hotaru leaned in.  
  
"I have my secrets, too, though." Relena whispered. She then laughed out loud as if the two had been sharing a girl-ish secret. "Well!" She clapped her hands together. "I suppose you would like to get settled in your office? Come. Clifton, take her bags to the limousine."  
  
Hotaru smiled at the butler and followed the princess outside, her chattering enough for the both of them.  
  
"So what do you think of Europe? [Forgot where exactly they were - -;]"  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"Have you seen anything of interest?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever been to Europe before?"  
  
"Once." A lie.  
  
"Did you enjoy your visit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you here with family?"  
  
"Yes." Another lie.  
  
"Ah. Are they still here now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where have they gone, might I ask?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
Relena gasped. "All of your family died? No relatives, distant cousins, kin?"  
  
"No. Is this your limousine?"  
  
"Yes." Relena, a bit troubled at this girl's lack of compassion about her families' death, motioned for Clifton to set the bags down and open the door for her new secretary. He then did the same for her, placed the bags into the trunk and began the drive to the Cinq Kingdom. She said something about being sorry about Hotaru's family deaths, but the girl just brushed it off with a simple: It's fine.  
  
"So," Relena began, her hands clasped in her lap, "tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
Hotaru slid her eyes to the obviously nervous princess. "There's really nothing about me you'd be interested in knowing." Dr. P had said to avoid that question at all costs. One wrong word and Relena would change her mind.  
  
Relena smiled. "I'm open to all sorts of backgrounds. Please, continue."  
  
"I don't remember much of anything of my background." She smiled.  
  
Relena's smiled faltered. "Tell me what you ~do~ remember."  
  
Hotaru smiled smugly. "It wouldn't help you to get to know who I am any better."  
  
"Humor me." Relena grinned. She had a few tricks of persuasion up her ~own~ sleeve. One of her bodyguards had taught her that one.  
  
Hotaru frowned, but quickly covered it up with a difficult smile. "Ah," she cleared her throat, "my mother was a veterinarian. My father was a blacksmith. My brother and sister were both children, like me. The end." She avoided Relena's disapproving stare.  
  
She sighed. "Well, where did you live? And school? Which school did you attend?"  
  
"Thelma Middle."  
  
"In the United States?"  
  
"In Japan."  
  
"Ah." Relena brightened. "You're Japanese?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Why?"  
  
She laughed. "One of my bodyguards is also Japanese. You two will have to meet sometime, hm?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. 'Yes. And when we do, I'll kill him if the time is right.' "Yes," she purred, "we'll have to do that."  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft, we're approaching the Cinq Kingdom." Clifton's voice spoke from the front.  
  
Relena nodded. "Thank you, Clifton." And to Hotaru: "Really! Japanese. Pardon me for saying, but you don't look it one bit."  
  
"You're pardoned. I wasn't supposed to look Japanese anyhow." Hotaru clamped up at her mistake. 'Damn. I hope she didn't notice.'  
  
"Supposed to?" Relena's smile fell. "You were a test-tube child?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "I meant to say I was supposed to look more like my mother. You see, she was from Europe, and my father was from Japan." She laughed a fake laugh. "It's always been an old family joke that the women on my mother's side of the family had the stronger genes when it came to the looks of their children." She scanned Relena's face to see if her lie had worked. The princess smiled and nodded her head. It had.  
  
"I understand, now." Relena laughed. "You had me confused for a minute there. Ah, we are here."  
  
Hotaru looked out the tinted limousine window and gasped. The Cinq Kingdom was a ~real~ kingdom? It towered over everything, and it was probably taller than fifteen houses stack on top of each other. "My gosh," she breathed.  
  
Relena smiled. "It's very large, isn't it?"  
  
"Lovely." Hotaru murmured, placing her hand on the glass of the window.  
  
The limousine door open and Clifton poked his head in. "Ms. Peacecraft, Ms. Tomoe." He held out his hand to help the princess from the limousine, then to help the secretary.  
  
Once outside, Relena turned to her new secretary. "Ms. Tomoe," said She, "welcome to the Cinq Kingdom." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Heya minna! How'd you like this chapter? I know, not a great place to stop. And it was pretty useless. But hey, Hotaru obviously has Relena's trust. G- Boys will probably be in the next chapter. Probably. I'm not sure. Until then! Review!  
  
~azure_chan~ 


End file.
